


the new ragnarok

by mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/pseuds/mysticmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't fall in The Dark World - Thor does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the new ragnarok

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [thurdr](), who is a glutton for pain and angst. Not explicitly thorki, so you can read it how you like.

Loki fusses with his brother's hair, combing it with his fingers into tidiness, making sure the braids lie neatly on his either side. He tries to brush away as much of the ash from Thor's skin and hair as possible, letting the gold shine unimpeded in this harsh little world. His beautiful brother is simply resting, that's all. Soon Thor will wake, and the mortal will stop her mewling, and Loki will never, ever leave his brother's side again. Not for war, not for vengeance, not for tricks, not for anything. Thor is going to have to get used to pissing with Loki standing next to him. It might get tiresome for both of them after a while – but all Loki will have to do is remember this moment, the feel of Thor's flesh cooling with death and seeing his glassy eyes, and he will find his resolve. 

If Thor doesn't wake...if Thor doesn't wake, the future is simple, since everyone is going to die anyway. Probably. Loki is not entirely certain of the effects of infinite darkness on a universe nourished on light for so long. Thor's mortal was fond of knowledge, he remembers distantly, perhaps she would be useful in studying the phenomenon, if he had the time or inclination to start. He doesn't. He has a brother to haunt for the rest of their days, and anything that might distract him from Thor now is worthless.   
“Loki,” says the mortal weakly, the fifth time she has said his name in the hour, possibly ever. “Loki, we can't-”

“I told you to be silent,” he tells her, as kindly as he can. He understands her worries. The storm is growing, getting closer now, soon it will consume them. Elsewhere, Malekith and his dog have the Aether, and will bring about the apocalypse as the Convergence occurs. Loki wonders if this is the new Ragnarok – if he has failed by not bringing about the end of the world before Malekith could. He lets cool fingers stroke along colder skin. Perhaps. It is very hard to care anymore. 

“Loki, Thor would-”

“I told you not to say that name,” he tells her, less kindly. He hears her flinch from the sound of his voice, but does not look up. 

She tried to touch him earlier. He broke her arm. 

Experimentally, he lies down, arranging himself on Thor's chest. The armour beneath him is tacky with blood, which is a shame. Thor is cold and unmoving, and even when Loki tries to pull his arms around him, they fall back lifelessly on the ground. His lips are pale, and when Loki kisses them it feels so wrong he has to get off, to roll away and vomit. The meal Thor brought him before they escaped was disgorged earlier, when Loki realised there was no magic he possessed could make Thor rise again. 

He hears the mortal moving, and snarls to keep her away from him. It does not stop her, and to his disgust she kneels beside Thor, looking down at him with a broken face. Loki is torn, for the first time, between jealousy and sympathy. She had loved Thor too. Everyone loved Thor, no-one knew that better than Loki.

“I'm going now,” says the mortal, giving Loki a surprisingly defiant look. He thought her shattered from the Aether. “I'm going to...I don't know. You can sit here and cry if you want to. But he wouldn't have given up if it was you.”

This mayfly never knew Thor. A handful of days in a lifetime of centuries is not enough to know a god. But Loki flinches from the truth of her words anyway. Thor would have kept fighting, Thor would have hunted down the beast that killed their mother even if Loki fell – Thor would have cared about the imminent probably demise of everything that is or could be and battled to prevent it. It is merely one more proof of Thor's worthiness and Loki's failing that Loki will not even rise from beside his brother's corpse to seek shelter from his own death. And Loki still does not care – what is the point of railing against fate, when Thor is gone. He could scream with rage and grief, swear a thousand vengeances on those who took Thor from him (and upon Thor for making him so weak), he could pick up a sword in Thor's memory and fight to the bitter end in his brother's name – but it would all be for nothing, because Thor is dead and gone and Loki is alone forever. 

He stares at the mortal, saying nothing as she bending to press a reverent kiss on Thor's cold brow. He can let her have this one thing, if she is going to leave them now and he will never have to think of her again. He watches her stand on unsteady feet and set off towards the peaks in the distance, then looks back down at Thor.   
This time, he pulls Thor into his lap, propping his brother against his chest and wrapping his arms around him tight. It destroys Loki's fine work with Thor's hair, but it feels almost comforting to press his cheek against the golden locks and nuzzle, as if they were children once again. 

Loki closes his eyes and wonders if they will be children again now. Will the worlds reset eventually as they always have, and return Thor and Loki to reach other once again, or is this truly the end? He will know soon enough, either way they will be together.

The storm rages on Svartalfheim, slowly engulfing anything in its path. Jane turns back, just in time to watch the speck of green and red in the distance vanish into swirling dark clouds, and chokes back a sob. She scrambles into the cave and tumbles inside, landing onto a misplaced pile of shoes and soda cans.


End file.
